Presently, vehicles typically have interior or courtesy lights that turn on when a door is opened. These may include floor mounted lights and an overhead dome light. Particularly useful in dark conditions this feature is meant as a convenience for the person opening the door and entering the vehicle. When the door is closed the vehicle courtesy lights will stay on to allow the person to orient themselves in the automobile. Then, a predetermined time later, or if the ignition keyswitch is activated, the vehicle courtesy lights will turn off. Similarly, when the person opens the door and exits the vehicle the vehicle courtesy lights will turn on. After the door is closed the vehicle courtesy lights will stay illuminated for a predetermined time before shutting off. This presents several undesirable consequences. For instance, if a person exits their automobile in a dark or isolated area they don't want to have the vehicle courtesy lights stay on after they leave the vehicle because the lights will draw attention to the person and their vehicle. This is undesirable because personal property and safety could be at risk. Additionally, when the vehicle courtesy lights stay on after exiting the vehicle, the person may wonder if the door is still open raising concern that the battery will be drained when they return to the vehicle.
What is needed is an improved vehicle control system for controlling the vehicle lights.